bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebirth of the Challenge
Note: At certain points, the article below crosses with "Preparation: Goldeneye's Bankai" The Long Awaited Margin was with Yuki on there favorite of all : The Forest. Yuki was just recovering after the procedure the captain of the 12th division had done. "Are you sure your now ok to actually walk?" Margin was worried of Yuki, going out was really not the best idea he could think but it was Yuki who insisted. "Come on Margin, I'm not a child, I could take care of myself." Shade was getting bored, and decided to call Margin to see if he wants that rematch he talked about. The phone went to voice mail, and Shade just left the standard, "He its me, when you get this call me back." type message. Margin called Shade back with his 1990's phone. "Ok.....What's up Shade? Nervous about our rematch?" Margin laughed as he said those words. "Idiot!" Although she was still recovering, Yuki managed to hit Margin with her own blade. "Hell no. I've wanted one for a long time. Want to meet up at the forest by Karakura town like before?" Shade heard Margin scream on the other end. "H\What the Hell is going on over there" Hope a hollow didn't show up. Margin feared something like this would happen, Yuki was staring at him with her eyes burning. "Uhm...Sorry, ok...me and Yuki are already here." Margin's voice was trembling, it was like he was scared of something, his voice was never this scared. "Aw aw awiee!" Margin's hair was being pulled by Yuki. "Your being a bad boy Margin." "Alright I'll be there in a few minutes. Yuki, please refrain from killing him, please." Shade hung up and ran around the house getting ready. "Loran, I'm out of here. Margin called and he's in trouble. Love you." And with that he vanished with kogeru, the fastest movement technique, reapearing in the forest. "I'm here you two." was the greeting he gave. Thank God.... Margin's thoughts were out loud, it was written on his face that he was thankful Shade got there immedietly. "Oh hi Shade!" Yuki greeted back, as she was still torturing Margin. "Don't worry, I have no intention of killing my fiancee, just small wounds might be acceptable." She was smiling, an evil aura was all around her, aura that even Margin is scared of. "That I can live with. And Margin, you like you're greatful I became a demon. Kogeru saves the day again." Shade joked around, only reason being he trusted Margin. Yuki's grip on Margin's hair loosened and he was able to break free. Margin was able to relax after Yuki let him go. "Shade, your my hero." After that, Margin started grinning, Shade was there, the battle is all set up. "So wanna go first?" He cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms. "Reveal to us your light, Shinjitsu Zai-no!" Shade called his Shikai, cooling down the air. He threw a ice shard at Margin. "Try and keep up." The shard pass through Margin, it was if he wasn't there at all, an after image. "No, I think you'll have to keep up." He appeared right in front of Shade and grab him right on his face. "Demons and hollows might not be the same, but Shade, I am no ordinary hollow, don't underestimate me." He preparing to do his famous move: face slam. "I know you're different from hollows regardless of being one." Shade broke Margin's grip and backstepped. I hope this ain't a trap! he thought. "Then.......Give it all you got." Another Margin appeared behind Shade's back, it was no illusion as it was able to continue the face slam that the first Margin wasn't able to continue. "You've let your guard down, Shade." Both Margins were speaking, it might be confusing for Shade. Shade's head slammed into the ground "Should have seen that one coming" Shade grinned, having fun remembering the previous round against Margin. As he got up, he moved his sword down a little, attempting to transform into the demon. The Margin that slammed Shade bursted, revealing tons of chains all lying on the ground. "Now, why don't we start getting serious Shade, I know you got something up your sleeves." "Sin is the only path to the Light." Shade called out, turning into his demon state. "I am he who was slain, and has been reborn" Finally.... That is what Margin's smile is telling about, he has been aching to fight Shade in his demon form. Slowly, Margin unsheathed his blade, no more afraid that he'll hurt Yuki just by doing so. The chains on the sheath dissolved like ice. His eyes turned more hollow-like and prepared his battle stance. "So are you going to release your full power? I mean,what fun is it , if we don't go all out?" Shade asked, wanting to fight Margin's full hollow powers. "Sorry, Shade." Margin refused to unleash his true hollow form as he knows what can and might happen. "Maybe if you'll beat me into it, I might actually....." he paused. Shade stood there, freezing a tree for fun. "Fine then, I guess its time to go wild." Shade ran to Margin ready to slice him in half. "Slow...." Margin murmured as he easily evaded the assault. He then prepared a counter attack by using his own blade, he swung it upwards and didn't hesitate to put a lot of force into it. "Oh crap." The hit connected, hard. Shade went flying back, but his shattered jaw healed almost instantly. "How did you do that? The only other non demon to hit my demon form is Shirokyu. So congrats brother." "Shade.......Millions of other people weaker than me could have done that, don't be so surprised." Margin's being arrogant, his not focusing that much in the battle. There was something wrong with his movements, it was sluggish, it was if he was drunk or something. His eyes seemed sleepy. "Heh. Last time, you and I were equals. When did you get so strong?" Margin grinned after hearing Shade. "Since the day........I've met someone." He raised his hand and started charging a pitch black cero on his palm. "So who are you talking about, if I may ask?" As he spoke he fired a single ice shard, trying to stop that cero blast from charging. "My.......father." The cero destroyed the ice shard and went directly to Shade. The aura of the cero crushed everything in its path. "So, you found out huh? I couldn't tell you because..." the rest was cut off because Shade had to dodge the black cero. Crap, he's faster than before. What training did he go through? "Hey, Shade, I know you could so much more." Margin's right arm was turning black, he used up a lot of reiatsu on that cero he just fired. There was no way it doesn't have side effects. Still, he didn't care. "I won't use That power on you. I can't even say its name in demon form. I would risk killing you or Yuki. Personally, I think you've gone psyco." Shade knew what his friend wanted. "It's way too powerful. Only if I need to kill, or if you think you can take it. So, you up for a game?" he said with his trademark grin. "Let me tell you something Shade, you said you wanted me to release my full power, let me make it clear, I can't use my hollow form anymore." Margin lost his grin, he was trying to unleash his hollow form in the past months, but he couldn't. It was after the event where Yuki has been removed. "But, I think my hollow form is nothing against something I just learned. SO BRING IT!" Margin is full of confidence. "Fine. Chill!" Shade roared the name of his final attack. "You want to die? Here you go, your funeral." he seemed to relax, the fight would be his. Feeling the air being frozen, Margin quickly went to Yuki to protect her from harm. He summoned chains to go to his hands, and suddenly, the atmosphere was......warm. "Shade, you do know how painful it is just to be touched by one of my chains, right? Its because of the heat it produces to the insides of my opponents. I've learned to use it more efficiently." Blue flames was emitted on his right hand, it heated the atmosphere and null the effects of Shade's chill power. "I can take the heat out of my chains." "Sweet. Glad to see someone can still challenge me." Shade, deep down, was scared, but tried not to show it. He used Kogeru to get behind Margin and sliced downwards. Grabbing Yuki, Margin managed to dodge the attack but his right shoulder has been wounded by Shade's swing. Unlike Shade, he couldn't regenerate. Margin passed a small amount of flames to Yuki, just incase Shade use his chill again. "Nice, didn't expect you to be faster than you were in the past but hey! I also learned Shunpo." "And that was Kogeru, the demonic variant. I swear this won't hurt much." Shade froze the blood, trying not to harm his friend. "Sorry if it's cold. best I've got." "Useless, our powers contradicts each other, so using them will be a waste of time." Margin's body was all heated up by his flames. "Why don't we settle this in the old fashioned way? Eh?" "Deal." Shade let his demon form fall away, like it were fog. "Your attack sir." Shade took off his jacket. He was ready to fight without holding back. All the chains in the area shattered, Margin was serious about the old fashioned way. He sheathed his blade and cracked his knuckles. He the appeared above Shade and planned on dropping his hill to his Shade's head. Just like old times Shade saw the attack, and leaned to the side, however not far enough. The strike connected with his shoulder, that had a still throbbing wound from the log sized splinter in it. He winced from the blow. Margin jumped back and put his hands on his pockets. He smirked while stretching his legs. "Using my bare-hands, reminds me of the good-ol-times." "Same here. I had to fight off some drug dealers I owed." Shade wasn't about to lie about his abuse, his addictions, his life. Shade took a step back only to dash forward with a kick. Margin didn't move, he wasn't planning on dodging the attack. Because of that, he was directly hit by Shade's kick but he quickly grabbed Shade's leg and spin him around. Shade used the momentum to increase the force of a second attack but failed to pull his free leg up enough to land the kick. Crack. Shade's knee and ankle had snapped in his trapped leg. Hit by Shade's second attack, Margin let go of Shade's leg and has been sent flying a few meters away. The hit broke a few ribs. "Ouch....." Shade landed on his shattered bones and cried out in pain. Thank God he could heal fast, even without wanting to. "You ok Margin?" he called over to his friend. "If I weren't in a good mood, I'll be calling you a cheater with that regenerative ability of yours." Margin stood up and smiled. Using shunpo, he got to Shade in a blink and tried to grab his face. "What should I do now....." Shade let his friend grab him. "Sorry, I cannot control my healing power. The only way you could land a killing blow is my major organs." He thought about backing up, but why? A fractured skull would heal up. Nothing could kill him. "Oh...Then how about your whole head?" After grabbing Shade's head, Margin quickly smashed it on the floor. But he wasn't finish, he charged a cero while still holding Shade's head. Margin is being merciless, even to a friend. "That it?" Shade wispered, pushing himself up, blood pouring from his cranium, neck and a burn on his left shoulder. "I can't heal a brain wound, but thankfully, I was blessed with a hard head." Oh come one...... Margin was running out of ideas, Shade is simply too hard for him to crack. He started to laugh, seeing his friend all soaked in blood. "Shade, your such a bastard." "Yeah, you too." Shade grinned. "You've got a lot of power Margin, but even if I die, I'll return to fight you again. And the icumbent of Hell owes us, ergo, I think we have a loophole." With that, he knelt over, stapping his sword into the ground, to keep from slamming into the dirt. "Other than a broken skull, I think I'll live." he reached up with his free hand to feel how bad he was injured, and felt blood and bone chunks. "Dumbass..." Margin helped Shade stand up, he was still his friend. "Thanks. Last time, I had a small advantage, but now you're greater. What training did you do?" Shade asked as his skull began to heal. "Its not actually a training, more like beat the hell out me or I'll beat the hell out of you kind of scenario." "Sorry but I have to get home or Loran will kill me. So, I call you later." Shade used Kogeru to return home. After all the wounds I inflicted.....He really is a demon. Margin turned his head to see how Yuki is doing, she was fine. He went to her and sat beside her. "So, how did I do?" "You did great, but why do you need to have that rematch?" Yuki was curious about what Margin's answer will be. "Testing how much he has improved." Before a reply from Yuki could be made, Margin kissed her in the lips and held her hands. He wanted to go home, the battle tired him. End.